Ch. 251 - Extraction Point
Ch. 250 - Vermont in Spring Ch. 252 - Easter is Here CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. By the Law Travel to The Blacksmith Find 12 hidden objects in The Blacksmith 2. Swords of Seafarers Place 4 Three Swords in the Garden 3. Infinite Loops Travel to Temple of the Gods Paradox Find 6 differences in Temple of the Gods Paradox 4. Shiny Metal Have 3 Bronze Casket in the Garden Upgrade 1 Three Swords to Level 2 5. Braving the Seas Return to Viking Ship Find 12 hidden objects in Viking Ship 6. Gold and Garbs Travel to Gold Mine Time Loop Match 12 details in Gold Mine Time Loop 7. Monsters Return to Viking Sea Find 12 hidden objects in Viking Sea 8. Package Received Travel to Viking Hut Find 12 hidden objects in Viking Hut 9. Speed Force Travel to Chariot Race Paradox Find 6 differences in Chariot Race Paradox 10. Rumble in the Bronze Upgrade 1 Bronze Casket to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Three Swords to Level 3 11. Nordic Legends Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 251 scenes Have 1 Sheepfold in the Garden 12. Complete the Cooking Vessels Collection Collect the Viking Supper and place it in your Garden 13. Counting Sheep Upgrade 1 Sheepfold to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Bronze Casket to Level 3 14. In Sheep's Clothing Upgrade 1 Sheepfold to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Sheepfold to Level 5 15. Build the Stavanger Fjord Complete the Stavanger Fjord Wonder 16. Viking Territory Upgrade the Stavanger Fjord to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Blacksmith Earn 2 stars in The Blacksmith! 3 Star Gold Mine Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Gold Mine Time Loop! 3 Star Viking Hut Earn 3 stars in Viking Hut! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 251 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 251 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 251 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:By the Law Ch.251/S.1 - The Blacksmith So the Time Ship construction plan has been shelved. As much as I'm disappointed by that decision, I respect it. Prehaps the Senior Council isn't ready for a seemingly-drastic measure as building such a powerful machine. Anyway, I'm bound by the rules laid out by the Time Society and I'lll adhere to those laws. The blueprint that we procured will be going into the Archives. Once we rebuild the Archives to it's former state, that is. I have been asked to accompany Quincy to the Beyond. We are bringing Eleanor back from the age of Vikings. Quest:Infinite Loops Ch.251/S.2 - Temple of the Gods Paradox Someone did ask a question. Why can't we just go back in time and stop Caleb before he ever attacks us? We can't do that for many reasons, the primary one being that Time Manor is located in a sector where timeline changes don't have any impact. So we couldn't have stopped this from happening... ever. There is also the quesiont of Caleb being a time traveler, with a powerful employer like Verne behind him. One way of the other, he'll trigger another time jump and all of us will go into an infinite Time Loop. The only way to stop him was when he was here. Sadly, we couldn't do that an that settles the case. Quest:Braving the Seas Ch.28/S.1 - Viking Ship Hold on, Alistair! We are landing 50 miles away from the coordinates! You are in dire need of a refresher course in piloting a Time Machine, Quincy. Am I? Even I had started feeling the need to enroll for one. So how are we going to find Eleanor now? The old-fashioned way. We asked around. I've got something which is helpful. There is an island 50 miles off the coast and it has only one inhabitant - an old Viking. One of the ships passing through that area saw a woman matching Eleanor's description on that island. So what do we do now? We can't take the Time Maching there. Each time jump creates a new ripple in this sector. So we board a ship and get off when it passes by the island. That plan has a major flaw. I don't think these Vikings let stranges in outlandish garbs board their vessel. Quest:Gold and Garbs Ch.251/S.3 - Gold Mine Time Loop I've got the stranges of request from Alistair. He needs me to send him gold coins and a pair fo Viking costumes. Are the too shy to steal... ehm... borrow some costumes from there? Now I'll have to mint coins matching the age and design of th Viking sector. Next time, the better bo prepared rather than reaching the spot then making odd requests. The costumes and coins are ready. I'll teleport these to their Time Maching now. Stay safe. The Viking Sea isn't kind to new travelers and there are sea monsters lurking beneath. Quest:Monsters Ch.107/S.2 - Viking Sea That worked. And I must add that Megan did a phenomenal job with the coins and costumes. But we weren't prepared for the sea monsters, were we? We weren't. But trust me. These Vikings have been dealing with sea creatures for a long time. They'll get us through this to the other side. That Sea Serpent almost sank the ship! Almost. But it didn't. As I said, these men are used to engaging in battles with sea monsters. You've no idea on how glad I'm to know that they are good at surviving ordeals like this. I wouldn't call it an ordeal. It's an experience which may go on to define someone who goes through it. Quest:Package Received Ch.251/S.4 - Viking Hut I see an island over there! And a small hut with an old in the vicinity. Oh! There she is! It's good to see you, Eleanor! We were worried about you. How are you? I'm fine. You shouldn't have gone into panic mode like the way you did. Try telling that to Enrique, Eleanor. I lost my communicator and couldn't contact anyone. So what did I miss? Quite a lot, including Richard's promotion as the new leader of this team and the news that Alistair has been demoted. I douby if she's going to appreciate the former piece of news. On the contrary, I'm fine with the change in leadership. Everyone is in need of a change. Something is seriously off bout Eleanor. Or has the spontaneous teleportation altered that part of her brain where all the dislike for Richard used to reside? Quest:Speed Force Ch.251/S.5 - Chariot Race Paradox There is a Paradox which needs attention. Why don't you and Enrique take a quick look? I checked the arrival time of AListair, Quincy and Eleanor. Their Time Machine isn't going through the Temporal Highway at the recommended speed. I can't help but wonder as to why the Time Machine got slower after they reached the Beyond. Maybe I'm getting paranoid about everything now. It could be a small glitch in the machine. So how did Enrique fare on the field? And... did he tell you anythiing about going after Caleb? Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 251